


Crisp Trepidation

by INS0MNIA28, negativeoptimist



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Castles, Coming Out, Domestic, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Needs a Hug, M/M, Marriage, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Monarchy, Nightmares, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet, larry - Freeform, they want to quit being royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INS0MNIA28/pseuds/INS0MNIA28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativeoptimist/pseuds/negativeoptimist
Summary: It's Louis and Harry against the world.orLouis, Duke of Sussex gets married to a commoner, public figure Harry. They receive a lot of criticism and negativity from the media, being the first same-sex couple and being not very good at following the rules. Louis is afraid that the past incident with his mother, Diana, might happen to Harry. The situation only begins to worsen in a way they didn’t expect. With past traumas and present nuisances, they take action, risking everything they have.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Crisp Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made by my friend and I for a school project and we thought it was good so we HAD to share it with ya'll.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that we would never, in any way, use Louis' real mom for fanfiction. This is an AU, thank you. Please leave a kudos and comments! Oh we love comments, share us your thoughts! Happy Reading!

**_England, 1990._ **

_Beautiful._

_That’s how he described her._

_Beautiful, caring, loving. She was a diamond shining brighter than any other gem out there. She was the Light of the people and she had a big, genuine heart._ _Her blonde hair, her flawless skin, her impeccable sense of style, and her piercing bright blue eyes._ _He remembers the moments they had when he was hurt._

 _“It’s okay, Lou,” she whispers to him softly,_ _wiping the tears_ _that rimmed down his cheeks. “Mummy’s got you.” His mother_ _places her hand over his_ _, the_ _golden ring_ _catching his attention._ _It had brilliant cushion-cut diamonds in the center. The design was simple, classic, and elegant just like her._

 _She seemed to sense her son’s attraction. “You like the ring?”_ _Louis nods sheepishly_ _. “It looks very pretty, mummy. It’s like a star!” His eyes stare at her with amazement,_ _the fresh scrapes and scratches_ _around his knees and arms long forgotten._

_“You are my star.”_

**_August 31, 1997._ **

_He wishes it didn’t hurt that much._

_“I’m so sorry.” His grandmother says regretfully._ _She watches the hope drain out of her grandson's eyes, which were just as blue as his mother’s._ _“But… she was supposed to stay for my birthday! We were supposed to go to the zoo and eat cake!” He screams in denial._ _The boy gasps for air_ _, feeling a_ _tightness in his chest starting to suffocate him_ _._ _Ugly cries start echoing around the halls._ _Darkness and gloom etched the bright colors and gold of the palace,_ _reflecting the condolences of the many lives Diana’s heart had touched._

 _It was heart-wrenching seeing the twelve-year-old boy mourn._ _Soon enough the staff members and everyone else at witness was looking down,_ _grieving with the Prince about this terrible, terrible loss._

 _As days flew by, the boy finds himself next to his older brother, who was wearing the same dark colors as he was. The material is delicately stitched and placed to perfection._ _He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this. What_ they _have done. He was filled with rage, tempted to throw the vase next to him to the wall. He didn’t know what he did to cause such a terrible accident. The_ _thought of his mother bleeding to her death_ _pinches his soul into the pits of the earth. The world seemed to be crumbling around him. Loneliness overcomes knowing that his mother, his best friend, has left him in this damned world. He had screamed, cried, attacked, did anything to lash out the emotion that was built inside of him._

_Then there was stillness._

_A small, quiet moment of silence._

_“Mum… Mum wanted you to have this.”_ _His brother murmured_ _, catching Louis off guard._ _He sees the teen reach over something in the inner pockets of his_ _linen_ _suit jacket_ _, revealing_ _a blue_ _velvet_ _box._

_As it’s placed in his palms, he delicately opens the case._

_It was_ the _ring._ _The ring he had told her looked like a star. Its diamonds no longer had the same aura as they did while it was on his mother’s finger. It looked like they weren’t the only ones at loss. It was simple, classic, and elegant._

_Just like her._

_“Louis, are you alright?”_

_“Louis…”_

“Louis?” he hears his fiance call. The now-adult man realizes he had been staring at their engagement ring for a bit far too long.

“You alright, love?” Harry glances at him, noticing how frantic his eyes looked. “Yeah, sorry. I just spaced out a little.” He says reassuringly. “Any clue how the people have been reacting yet?"

“Hush, don’t worry about that. We’re at a party!” He exclaims, trying to lighten the mood. Louis chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, alright. I’ll go get something from the dessert table. Do you want anything?” 

“The kiwi thing, please!” Louis nods and starts making his way. He hears him yell “Thank you!” making him laugh slightly and continues. 

Although he was a social person, this party was starting to tire him. Hundreds of press and family and friends. They gathered in celebration of his and Harry’s engagement, they are to be wed by Spring.

Fresh flowers, candles, and gold accents with the marbled floors gave the room an overall royalty kind of vibe. There were voices, laughter, and scents of mixed perfumes. It was what he grew accustomed to as he stayed in the many different infrastructures. Sometimes Louis wishes he was never a Prince, but also knows his duty as a monarch of the country. He wished he made more friends as a child since he was always talking to the same people over and over again. When he was younger, the boy was always reprimanded for being too loud and excited over every guest that arrived at the palace no matter how old they were.

Grabbing a tiny plate, he starts placing the sweet goods on it from the display in front of him. He made sure to get the kiwi thing Harry was asking for. It was just a tea party so there weren’t many full meals to go around. 

Already devouring what was on the plate a few minutes ago, he started making his way back to his fiance. And God was he so in love. The love of his life was in a classy all-black get up with expensive shoes. His hair was gelled, but still maintaining the brow curls that grew on his head. Since he was at an official event, Harry wasn’t as extravagant as he usually was. Wearing minimal jewelry and makeup. He was at the balcony that overlooked the palace grounds, his silhouette facing Louis. 

Louis sighs peacefully as he enters the area, placing a hand on Harry’s back. “Here, love.” He forgets how tall Harry was sometimes, probably due to his God-awful posture. His fiance straightens his back, stretching his muscles as he hasn’t left that spot in a few minutes. “Thanks.” He says, his dark, raspy voice. “What’s wrong?” Lou asks gently, sensing something off. Harry turns his head towards him, looking down while fidgeting with his rings. “Erm, uh, the media… didn’t have the best response.” “What?” He cuts him off in confusion. “Well, they... reacted the way I didn’t want them to. A lot of conservatives and the media had really bad stuff to say about…” he fades off, refusing to finish his sentence. “About what? Please answer directly, H.” Louis butts in, swallowing a bit. “... about this” He sighed, gesturing his hand around vaguely.

“Oh,” Louis says, making Harry look up towards him. “Honestly, I kind of expected it… but hey, as you said, it’s _our_ engagement party, don’t worry about it. Let’s enjoy ourselves and have fun for the rest of the night.” He says, trying to warm him up. “Okay.” Harry nods. “Let’s have a quick dance, shall we?” 

Louis nods with a half-smile, hiding his nervousness. Harry sensed this, so he dragged him into the circle of ballroom dancers, trying to keep their minds off.

The ballroom had a wide entryway, people greeting and congratulating the couple as they made their way through towards the circle of waltzers. Everyone had drinks in their hands and laughed with one another, danced together, and enjoyed each others’ presence. 

Munching on his kiwi snack, Harry places the plate down and grabs Lou’s hand, finally taking him to the circle of dancers. He suddenly turns Louis to face him, a small space between their bodies as they begin waltzing. 

As they were dancing accordingly together, Louis felt reality hit him as he stared into Harry’s green irises. He never thought he could see this type of beauty in a person after his mother. It was crazy to think they’re finally living their fairytale, even for a pair like them. He was finally engaged to the love of his life, what could go wrong? 

  
\--  
  


Frantic, his eyes shoot open. 

The thoughts in his mind are like a buzz in his brain, unable to get in order. His body felt like it was burning like a match was set in his sleep, making every muscle in his body ache. The hair sticking on the sides of his face from sweat. Slowly but steady, he started to gain consciousness of his surroundings. The blue-eyed boy noticed that he was in the hotel room they had booked for him for his bachelor party. Glancing at the large set of windows next to him, he sees a view of the pink skies from outside. 

He immediately felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him as he realized that today was May 19th, 4:47 AM. The day he had been anticipating since he got engaged had come. All the planning, testing, practice, all for this very day. He was finally going to get married to the love of his life. 

Louis knew there was no reason to be nervous. He never doubted Harry’s love for him, but they spent so long anticipating this moment, the moment they both say ‘I do’. He felt confident but nervous. Although they were already permitted to marry, the media will criticize every move they do. His stomach was knotting, his legs were bouncing and his nerves were racing. 

In just a moment, he will walk down the aisle, and wait for his soulmate to join him. The prince was dressed in full regalia that the Queen herself chose: a blue leather frock coat, white gloves, a white buckskin belt with sword slings, and black trousers with a red stripe down the side. Harry’s suit was yet to be seen, for he’s going to make his first appearance when he walks towards his groom. 

St George's Chapel in Windsor Castle was a magnificent structure, with the perpendicular style of pointy vertical lines in stone window tracery, large windows, and an expanse of walls broken up by overlaid tracery. It had a laid out red velvet carpet and was decorated with a natural wildflower theme. The stench of roses and peonies surrounded the venue, as the flower girls were making their way to their seats. 

Louis approached the altar firmly, hiding his anxiousness. As he stayed there, he lost his breath at Harry’s presence. His hair was slicked back, and the long locks were pushed to the side. He was wearing a black suit with gold accents and buttons. All the whispers and mutters were silenced, leaving the classical music playing as all eyes were on him. He approached the aisle, then the ceremony began. They exchanged vows and the now Dukes of Cambridge greeted the thousands of well-wishers. They later enjoyed an evening reception for their most trusted friends and family inside the Palace.

All the anxious thoughts they had at the beginning of the day were gone, after having the best day they’ve had as a couple, they felt contentment and jubilation. 

Louis knows people adore his husband.

The way he is kind to everyone, inside and outside the castle. Greeting every staff member he sees in the halls, hanging out with his family, and most importantly, how much he loved the people. He treats them with so much kindness and respect, it’s almost scary.

It’s terrifying. It’s terrifying how familiar this situation was to Louis. Harry is so pure and perfect it’s got the town talking about him all the time. From his wardrobe, his interactions, his past-music career, even his hair. All the love, the attention, it reminded him too much about _her_. 

No matter how easy-going, free-spirited Louis was, the anxiety never ceased to corrupt him. 

He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Harry, even if it cost him his life. 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry lets an exasperated sigh, the sight of his husband peacefully drinking his tea almost scaring the life out of him. He sighs. rubbing his eyes, and gets out of the warm comforters of their bed. “Is it another one?” 

He nods sheepishly, not meeting his gaze. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve probably scared you.” He says quietly as it was still dark out. The green-eyed man sits on the chair next to him, placing his hands atop of his. “What’s this about?” he asks with a small sense of desperation in his tone. 

Louis closes his eyes, vivid visions from his dreams present in his head. Faint whispers of reassurance and suffocating memories. He couldn’t move as he watched the love of his life collide with the vehicle, pieces of glass piercing into his pale complexion. His head hits forward, droplets of scarlet started running down his face due to impact. The prince couldn’t move a muscle in his body, screams escaping from him as the only thing he could do was watch. 

The dying breaths of his significant other stood out the most. As if time started working again, Louis was able to move, running immediately to the suffering state of Harry. Spots of red started staining his sweater, but that could be the least of his concerns. “Harry. Harry, wake up.” He says in a controlled, panicky tone. 

“Lou…” he mumbles, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut. “My God, what's happened?” 

“You’re fine, you’re going to stay alive.” He tells the dying man while he starts saying his speech how “this is the last moment” and how thankful he was. Louis shakes his head violently, in disbelief at the sight in front of him. “No!” he cries as he sees Harry shut his eyes, cupping Louis’ face before dropping it faintly, a pulse no longer present in his body. 

Terror pervades his eyes. _“H-Harry…?”_

  
  


“If you’re not gonna tell me, then I can’t help you.” The _real_ Harry huffs, crossing his arms. Louis is back to reality. Harry is alive, he is alive, there is no blood. 

The room stays silent as Louis realizes what’s happened, and Harry didn’t know the complexity of it, but he knew it was heavy. He was wretched and wanted his husband to answer his question so he could understand the situation. He didn’t want to make Lou feel obligated to answer, he just wanted himself near him. 

Time went by as they only gave each other a few glances. Eventually, his breathing slowed down. 

“The accident.” 

His voice came through in a murmured rasp, sighing and still looking down. Harry could barely pick up, but for the first time after his nightmares, these were words Louis wanted him to hear. He took a brief pause, taking in the two simple words that were so difficult to muster. Eventually, the realization hit on what he was referring to. His mouth fell open and didn’t make a sound. It came to him that he was finally answering the question.

“But this was different,” Louis adds hastily. 

Looking at Harry in the eyes, he says “Instead of her… it was you.” He was fidgeting with his jumper before finally meeting his eyes. These recurring nightmares triggered painful memories and feelings from the deepest parts of his soul. 

Harry’s heart ached for him, his husband was trying to hide the pain, getting out of bed every night because of these horrific and suspenseful night terrors. He never wanted him to suffer and go through all of that alone. 

“I’m scared.” He finally admits. 

Harry knew this, of course. “I am too,” he says sincerely. Ever since they officially tied the knot, the list of pressure and worry only started to grow longer. It has only occurred to the couple now how mentally exhausting and nauseating this entire situation is. With the fact they plan to have a child soon, the possibilities are unsure. 

Unless…

Harry’s emerald eyes sharply glance at Louis once more, only to find him staring right back at him. A thousand words were being exchanged between them, like a civil war. They knew what they had to do. It was risky, but it’s one of the few things they both knew was the right choice. For Louis, for Harry, for their _family_.

With sure planning and endless family discussions and deals with the government, it was time. The entire royal family was gathered in the dining hall, awaiting the results as the BBC spreads the news all around the country. The usual chatter & gossip was replaced by utter stillness, thick with tension. Louis sighs (in an attempt to ease his nerves), reaching out for a piece of grape in front of him. The green berry was sour and tart, making Louis cringe internally as the flavor spreads around his taste buds. 

Next to him, his husband was twisting one of the gold rings on his middle fingers, looking down as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Discreetly, the blue-eyed boy places his hands atop of Harry’s. Their eyes make contact, both filled with fear and anxiety while at the same time determination. 

_“Prince Louis and Harry to step back as senior royals.”_

  
  
  


“I think that’s about it.” Louis groans, placing the box down, relieved. He looks at the box before looking at the slim figure. Checkered pants, a plain blue dress shirt, and a patterned blazer were what he was wearing. It was a pretty odd combination however Harry being Harry, he could pull anything off. He was oddly quiet, staring at the wide-open view. “Are you alright?” Louis was finally one to ask the question. 

“‘Course.” He smiles, lowering his head to press a passionate kiss on the smaller boy’s cheek.

They were finally leaving home -- Kensington Palace, hidden in the grassy hills of Hyde Park, where the royal family resides. It is an extensive and noble structure, being a private royal residence with a collection of sprawling apartments. The warm red brick facade gives out a very welcoming atmosphere, along with the grand entrance and gardens that echo 18th-century designs. Inside, the rooms and apartments are very lavish and plush, but cozy too. It was decorated with plenty of soft comfortable beige sofas and carpets, along with warm candles and lamps. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asks, knowing that Louis has lived in England his whole life, stepping down as senior royals and working to become financially independent would be a challenge.

Confidence. Nervousness. Louis licks his lips, thinking before he utters out two words that described how he felt perfectly.

“Crisp trepidation.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. SHARE US YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE A KUDOS! see you soon :DD


End file.
